Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}-1 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}-2 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$ Is $ A+ F$ defined?
Solution: In order for addition of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ A$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ F$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their sum to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ A$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ F$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ A$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ F$ Do $ A$ and $ F$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ A$ and $ F$ have the same number of columns? Yes Yes No Yes Since $ A$ has the same dimensions $(2\times1)$ as $ F$ $(2\times1)$, $ A+ F$ is defined.